


Revision Techniques

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Drabble, Exams, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Library, revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Koschei wanted to do was read his book on Quantum Mechanics in the peace of the library, whilst Theta crammed for the exam tomorrow. Unfortunately, that would just be to good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a fic about not revising for exams, as it's during exam time and because it's something that's obviously not relevant to me in any way.
> 
> I shamelessly stole the writing about Quantum Mechanics from Wikipedia as i know nothing on the subject.

_”Generally, quantum mechanics does not assign definite values. Instead, it makes a prediction using a probability distribution; that is, it describes the probability of obtaining the possible outcomes from measuring an observable. Often these results are skewed by many causes, such as dense probability clouds. Probability clouds are approximate, but better than the Bohr model, whereby electron location is given by a probability function, the wave function eigenvalue, such that the probability is the squared modulus of the complex amplitude, or quantum state nuclear attract-..”_

A thud and a long groan interrupted Koschei’s internal monologue of the book he was reading: Quantum Mechanics. It was quite an interesting read, and for once actually taught him something he didn’t already know. It wasn’t part of the syllabus, but rather it was something he enjoyed reading in his spare time.

Koschei looked up unimpressed from his page to see a mop of blonde hair faced-planted on a rather thick book, surrounded by scraps of paper with illegible scribbles hazardly written all over them.

Koschei rolled his eyes and back to reading his page when another even louder groan rippled through the room.

Koschei quickly glanced at the librarian, hastily checking to see if she’d heard them. Koschei wasn’t scared of many things, but he would quite willingly admit he was terrified of the librarian. Koschei would go as far to say she was actually part Dalek. She took the rule ‘Silence in the Library’ very seriously, and if you didn’t return a book on time.. _oh boy_. Koschei didn’t even want to guess where they’d find your dead body.

The Librarian however wasn’t at her desk. It provided a rare opportunity to talk in the library, but it wasn’t one students tended to take though. They were all probably afraid she was hiding around a shelf corner ready to catch you out.

Koschei though prided himself on being a rebel and that his reputation was indeed one of that, and took the uncommon chance to hiss to the boy sitting opposite him.

“What?”

Theta didn’t even look up from where his head was positioned but replied anyway, his response muffled by the book.

“I can’t do it.”

Koschei snorted and went back to reading his book.

“Can’t do what? Read? Dear me, you should have probably informed the Academy of that before they took you on as a student.”

Theta groaned again but sat up this time – well as close as Theta actually got sitting up properly, which meant he was slouched over with his head resting in his hands. His owlish eyes blinked at Koschei.

“Kos, don’t be so sarcastic. No, I meant I can’t pass this stupid exam.”

Koschei raised a thin eyebrow at Theta before looking down at his book again and turning a page.

“Well perhaps you shouldn’t have left your revision until the day before the exam then.”

"Doesn't the Academy realise i have more interesting things to do than stupid revision? It's a stupid exam anyway. It doesn't matter if i pass it."

Theta’s hysterics had caught the attention of some of the other pupils who were looking nervously at the pair.

“If it’s so unimportant then why are you getting so worked up about it?”

Theta glared at his friend. “You’re supposed to be my friend, you’re supposed share my sorrow with me.”

“And why would I lower myself in such a way?” Koschei replied smirking.

“By Rassilon, you’re actually a monster.” Theta stared at his friend in faux horror. “What are you reading? Quantum Mecha- You’re not even revising? You little toclafane. That’s not fair.”

“Unlike some people I actually do revision throughout the year and don’t leave it until the night before to cram.”

Theta shock his head in despair.

“I actually hate you, you smarmy git. I need help with this."

Another page flicked over.

"Have you tried speaking to Ushas?"

"She said if i came crawling to her again for last minute revision then it was probably my own fault that i needed help in the first place and that she wouldn't be held responsible for what she did to me."

"That's not my-"

The library door slammed as the Librarian strode back in, her eyes darting towards Koschei like lasers. Koschei's mouth had been open mid-word, snapped shut and he went back to his book.

Theta's head plopped back down onto his study notes in defeat. 

The library became silent again only the sound of pages being turned and the scribble of pens on paper. The Librarian settled back into her desk and began doing very important Librarian things.

Koschei peeked at Theta over his book and nudged his foot under the table to attract his attention.

Theta peered up at him, his face still largely attached to his work.

Koschei lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "I suppose.. I suppose i could give you a hand with your revision."

Theta visibly perked up.

"Really?" He whispered back.

"Yes, now hurry up and get back to our room before i change my mind." Koschei murmured back, shutting his book with a quiet thump.

Theta scrambled to collect all his strewn papers and books into a relatively easy to carry pile and stood up balancing them in his arms.

The two boys walked out of the library together in silence, their arms brushing together as they walked.

As soon as they were into the safety of the hallway, Theta turned to Koschei, his hair flopping over his eyes and a grin the size of Mount Cadon.

"Thanks Kos. Seriously, i'd be screwed if it weren't for you."

"Yes, well i would have spent this evening trying to read my book but i doubt i would get very far with all your whining."

"I'll make it up to, i promise - anything you want."

Koschei gave Theta a considering look and let out a small chuckle.

"I can think of a few things."

Theta's face became a few shades pinker and his grin turned mischievous.

"I look forward to it."

Koschei nudged Theta's arm with his. "Study first, favours later."

The blonde boy grumbled in return but Koschei could tell that he was secretly pleased. Theta probably knew that anyway - Koschei wouldn't be surprised if Theta had actually planned this all along. Koschei would do anything for him, especially if he brought out the puppy eyes, and Theta knew it. 

Koschei wasn't complaining about having to spend the entire night in close proximity to Theta, and it was probably good revision for him anyway. Koschei supposed there were definitely worse ways to spend his night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
